User talk:88.187.25.118
Welcome Hi, welcome to DC Universe Online Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Archangel page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Netherith (Talk) 14:14, March 19, 2012 I am giving both you and Static Boy a warning for edit warring, If you keep this up, I will ban you both.-- 16:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Then end this. Put the correct/official info and lock the pages for a while. I'm not having fun doing this. Look my edit log and you'll see i'm quite active and (i hope) helpful to this wiki. It's the second edit war with Static Boy, and it's his only contribution, he hasn't done ANYTHING useful; i'm tired of it. But as you request it, i won't interfere again, his future edits are yours to undo. Do not change my edits. ''' The power cost and times were left over in the table from the original powers that were replaced in Game Update 17. I tested all of the new powers for the current COST but not the Time (which is why I removed the time as they may be incorrect). These are NEW POWERS that I '''updated the descriptions of on the day Update 17 was released. I will leave the old cast time and cooldown in the description so YOU CAN TEST THEM and replace them with the correct vaules. I will no longer update the Cast Times as I have in the past as there are changes in every single update and I do not have time to test every single power in the game. At this point I may just stop updating these pages, many of which I created and just focus on the other game sites that I maintain. Geez, take a chill-pill. I undid ONE of your edits because you had remove infos without explaining why. Had you put "castign time to update/retest" i wouldn't have touched it. So don't talk down to me and don't attack me like if i had destroyed the work of your life, if you're gonna leave the wiki over this then good ridance, we don't need a drama queen. And when you post one someone's talk page, have the decency to sign. Worker While I may be new to this wiki, I have some experience with gaming wikis and in-game name should override all else. If there are multiple types of enemies named simply "Worker", make the pages "Worker (H.I.V.E.)" and so on and make "Worker" a disambiguation page. If not, my solution should do just fine. On a completely unrelated note, don't people here believe in headlines? Atheist723 16:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I give up I give up on this wiki. I watched the update feed like a hawk for 6 months. I undid every vandalism attempt inn the following hour, i created many pages, i added as much infos as i could. I tried to up the standard of every page by correcting styles, grammar and general phrasing. And it's useless. Netherith is the only worthwhile contributor to the site, with ShadowsTwilight acting as a watchdog in case of reckless editing, editing wars and mass vandalism. But no one else contributes. And now a newcomer comes in, start creating pages without following the editing guides, starts renaming the pages because he "knows better" and...nobody cares. So i stop caring too. I won't be finishing the work i started on the style sets or all the Research and development sections of this wiki; adding raw statistical data is tedious and apparently unappreciated. I think this wiki could have been useful, sadly pure item database and maps of investigation token are all the community of this game really wants (and needs). Good luck to Netherith.